


The Perfect Christmas Tree

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hermione's Nook - A Very Potter Advent Calendar [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: It’s only been a few short months that Hermione and Bill confessed their love for each other. Now it’s time to celebrate the first Christmas Eve with just them and Victoire, just a happy little family - and for that, they have to find the perfect Christmas Tree.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley
Series: Hermione's Nook - A Very Potter Advent Calendar [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534016
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73
Collections: A Very Potter Advent Calendar





	The Perfect Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> [Hermione’s Nook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/hermionesnook/) Advent Calendar ~ Day 24
> 
> **pairing:** Hermione/Bill  
>  **word count limit:** 1000 to 2000
> 
> This can be read as a standalone - but it also continues my oneshot [Life begins at night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000011) \- in which Hermione and Bill had to share a bed after an emotionally stressing day and finally - _finally_ \- admitted their feelings to each other. It's now a few months later...

“I want that one!”

Hermione pressed her lips together to hide her smile as she saw Bill’s gaze following his daughter’s outstretched finger, only to contort into a mask of suffering and pain.

“Are you sure, sweetheart? There are so many others all around here.”

“But I want that one,” Victoire repeated, turning big pleading eyes on her father. “Papa, please. It is so ugly if we don’t take it, no one will.”

By now actually biting her lower lip to keep from laughing, Hermione counted down the seconds until Bill would give in. Or turn to Hermione for a silent plea of help.

She should have known it would be the second option this time. After all, the Christmas Tree Farm had not only been her idea, they were also following one of her family’s traditions. Bill’s eyes were almost as pleading as his daughter’s - but if he had thought she would jump to his aid, he would be in for a shock.

Stepping behind Victoire, Hermione had to lean down only slightly to wind her arms around her shoulder, pulling the girl closer. At seven years old, Victoire was but a head shorter than Hermione.

“You know what, Vicky? I think you found the perfect tree for us.”

“ _What?_ ” 

Ignoring Bill’s exclamation, Hermione went on, resting her head against Victoire’s as they both looked at the crooked tree, which had at least three branches missing.

“When I came here with my parents, I would always choose the poorest tree. The one that would probably not find another home.”

Turning just enough in her arms to look up at Hermione, Victoire sent her a beaming smile, which Hermione returned before hugging the girl close again. They both laughed with pure mirth as they heard Bill grumble and mumble something about the “crazy women” in his life.

Still, good father and boyfriend that he was, he stepped forward and used the axe to cut down the tree. Hermione had forbidden him from using magic, explaining that it would take away from the whole experience.

Once the tree was cut down, Hermione and Victoire helped to carry it to the entrance where Hermione paid for it. The tree got wrapped up, making it easy for Bill to carry it over his shoulder. With Victoire bouncing ahead of them, he used his free hand to reach for Hermione’s. She took it, stepping in for a moment to give him a loving kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you. For indulging me,” she told him, just loud enough for him to hear. “Both of us, actually.”

Bill stopped in his tracks to pull her closer for a sweet, lingering kiss.

“Anytime, my love.”

Hermione still got goosebumps whenever Bill called her that. 

In some ways, their relationship was still fresh. They had been friends for so long and ever since Victoire’s mother had left Bill and his beautiful daughter, Hermione had done her best to be there not only for the girl but also for Bill. 

Out of that closeness had grown feelings - strong feelings - they had come to realise they had hidden for years. It was not until a mere four months ago that they had finally admitted they existed. So, yes, their relationship - and all the love that came with it - was still young and somewhat new, that Hermione hadn’t gotten used to it yet.

Sometimes, she wished she would never get used to it. That they could stay like this always.

Despite the novelty of some aspects of their relationship, however, there was still some kind of understanding in every action, every moment they shared. Thrillingly new and yet comfortingly familiar, the best of both.

Vicky came bouncing back, kicking the snow in a giddy dance, and without hesitation, wrapped her arms around Hermione’s free hand, falling into step with her.

Together, the little family made their way back to the apparation point.

~*~*~*~

Soft music was playing in the living room, the small apartment filled with Christmas tunes and soft giggles, warmth and the smell of freshly baked cookies and hot chocolate. 

Bill couldn’t help himself but smile as he leaned against the doorframe, watching the scene unfold in front of him. He was on cookie duty, making sure they wouldn’t burn. But they still needed a minute or two in the oven, so he let himself indulge in the bliss that unfolded itself in front of him.

For the past three Christmases, ever since Vicky’s mother had left them for his brother, they had spent the holidays at the Burrow, so neither of them would be alone. The first year had been the worst, but it had turned better when Ginny and Harry had left early on Christmas morning, only to return with Hermione in tow. For some insane reason, she had believed she was not invited anymore, now that her fiancé had left her, that scoundrel. They all made sure to rectify that assumption, most of all his mother. Even back then Bill had had a hunch that Molly felt somewhat guilty for Hermione’s heartbreak. Perhaps for not raising her youngest son better.

It was that very first Christmas that had really started the friendship between Bill and Hermione. Maybe it was the weird connection between them, now that their significant others had taken off together. Or maybe it was Vicky, who had always loved Hermione the most of all the Weasley women, and had not hesitated to have Hermione sit next to her and Bill during Christmas brunch.

Whatever it was, Bill was thankful for it.

It might have taken them three years to move from friends to lovers, but Bill was grateful for every moment.

The next two Christmases had been celebrated at the Burrow of course but this year - this year, they had decided to meet the rest of the Weasley clan on Christmas morning. 

Because from now on, Christmas Eve was theirs.

Just the three of them, just their new little family.

As the timer went off, Bill reluctantly pulled his gaze away from the scene in front of him, where Hermione and Victoire were decorating the measly excuse for a Christmas Tree - “see, and that’s _exactly_ the reason you don’t get to decorate it with us”; “yes, Papa, exactly. You just wait and see, this will be the best Christmas Tree ever!” - and stepped over to the oven.

He pulled the now third batch of cookies out and put the fourth - and thankfully the last - one in.

Checking on the hot chocolate, he was happy to find it ready and quickly filled three mugs. Topping all three with a generous amount of whipped cream and some cinnamon for his ladies, he carefully took the mugs and went over to the tree.

The rest of the day was spent in a similar, calm fashion. They enjoyed the hot chocolate, finished the tree - which indeed turned out to be perfect, Bill had to admit, if only to himself - wrapped presents for the rest of the family, and decorated the cookies.

When it was time for Victoire to go to bed, she begged for a while longer and so the three of them ended up on the couch, Bill in the middle, Hermione snuggling up to him on his right, Vicky on the left, as they watched a Christmas movie Bill was unable to remember the title of, but he didn’t really care to remember anyway. He was instead enjoying this perfect moment.

“Looks like the excitement finally got the better of her.”

Hermione’s voice was soft and when he looked down at her, she was smiling as she looked over to where Vicky lay. Letting his gaze wander, he found his daughter softly snoozing in his arms, a soft smile still on her lips.

Carefully, so not to jostle either of them, Hermione moved up so she was sitting next to Bill instead of lying on his chest.

“I think she had a good day,” she whispered, lovingly pushing a strand of unruly red curl out of Vicky’s face. “I was worried she would miss her mom, now that there aren’t a gazillion Weasleys around to distract her or Molly to pamper her. But I don’t think she did.”

Bill was stunned by that statement. It was true, Vicky still asked about her mom now and then - but ever since the woman had tried to kidnap her just a few short months ago, Bill was sure his daughter had no desire anymore to actually meet her in person. Not for now, at least.

Besides…

“She probably didn’t miss her… because her _real_ mum was with her the whole time.”

Hermione’s eyes snapped up at him, shock and confusion so clearly shining in them. Bill had to smile at that reaction and chuckled softly before pulling her in for a quick kiss.

“Don’t look so stunned, love. Have you not noticed it? Even before we got together, you have filled that role in her life for a long time. Now that we’re actually together, well…”

“But…” Hermione began, her gaze wandering between Bill’s face and Vicky’s form. “Are you… are you sure?”

“Very,” he replied without hesitation.

He had seen it for so many years now. Even with no lack of women in Vicky’s life, it had always been Hermione she would turn to if she needed help. Who she would go to when she was mad at her Papa or when there was something she just couldn’t tell him - and Bill was actually stunned at how many supposed secrets a seven-year-old could have.

But somehow, Bill had never really been hurt by that. He had only been thankful that Hermione had been there to be that person of trust for Vicky.

He had been sure that Hermione had known but seeing her reaction now, her face so full of wonder and bliss, he couldn’t help but pull her close again, kissing her temple.

“Trust me on this, love. Vicky has absolutely no reason to miss that woman - because she has you. And for her, _you_ are her mother.”

He could see tears welling up in Hermione’s eyes - tears of joy and full of emotions, he could easily tell - but before he could move to wipe them away, Hermione snuggled back down against his side and rested her head against his shoulder. Her hand rested on Vicky’s where it was lying on Bill’s chest, and Bill could tell that her gaze stayed on the girl, rather than the TV.

He himself - well, he pulled both his ladies closer, as he watched the perfect Christmas Tree they had chosen today, thanking the universe for this moment and for his happy little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone 😘
> 
> And of course, again and again, all my love and all my heart to [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura) 💖


End file.
